The Long Road Home
by weesh
Summary: He's not Taha Aki, but he can relate. Embry has a bit of a journey to find his place in the world, but he does find it in an unexpected way.
1. Prologue: 2096

**A/N: I know Embry hasn't had it so good in my other stories, but I didn't mean to leave him out in the cold. I actually like his character a lot but I just couldn't find the right ending for him. While I like the idea of him and Leah together, I couldn't even leave that alone in my story Lonely Hearts. So, at the request of a reader and with my own joy, I present here an Embry story. It does technically follow after LH, but you don't have to read that story first (unless you want to!) to understand this one. So, I hope this time I can do right by Embry and MrsJamesPotter1. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, but I did just get a lower rate on my mortgage.**

The Long Road Home

Prologue: 2096, Embry Call

I don't know how many times I've heard the old legends of my tribe. I like them, don't get me wrong, but some of them just don't hold the same magic for me as they used to.

Spirit warriors who morph into wolves to protect the tribe: check. We are real.

There are several others I have found reasonable explanations for as well. So, the magic is gone. Here I sit on a beach in Florida, thousands of miles from home, watching the waves roll in and all I can think about is Taha Aki. I can't help but think, how did he do it?

We all know the story: the legendary chief lived the life of three men and found his soul-mate and imprint in his third wife who was brave and sacrificed herself to protect her sons and her tribe. But as I think about that, all I have are questions.

How did he know to wait for that third wife and not just age and die with the first woman he married?

Along with that, how could he just stand by and watch those first two families, the women and children all grow old and die and leave him behind?

Did his people ever look at him funny because he stayed young and was their chief for so long?

Did his pack brothers understand when they grew old and died?

Because right now, in this moment, I am having a really hard time justifying myself anymore. I have outlived a wife and child and it hurts like hell. Last month I watched the tribe bury the last of my pack-mates, except for Jake of course, he's like me. And together he and I attended Collin's funeral posing as our own relatives so we wouldn't confuse or upset our pack brother's kids and grandkids.

Everyone else I knew or cared about on the Res is gone now. I have no family, I have no home. I will always be tied to La Push, it is my Res, and as much of a home as someone like me can have.

But I'm not Taha Aki. I can't stay and be welcomed by my people. I have not found my soul mate. And I don't know why I can't let go of my wolf and stop phasing.


	2. Chapter 1: 2024

**A/N: Warning - the chapters jump around in time a little, so pay attention to the year and stick with me.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Would I be writing this if I was content with the original? No way I own anything Twilight.**

Chapt 1: 2024, Leah Clearwater LeClair, La Push

What is it Jake used to say? "Life sucks and then you die" or something like that. But who is he to talk? He imprinted on the little monster who grew up into a decent woman (I guess) who loves him and they'll live forever. At least he's got that. I personally think his old catch-phrase applies a little bit more to Embry. The guy just can't catch a break.

For a while he had it good: he became Alpha, dated me and watched everyone around him imprint. He was doing fine and then everything went to hell. I imprinted and left him which he did not take well – but really, can you blame him? A year later his mom got sick and found out she was dying of cancer, I stopped phasing when Will and I got married, he was stuck listening to Brady's's ramblings about his imprint, Seth was living his happily ever after, and then I had to find some way to tell him and everyone else that I was pregnant. _I _washaving a great couple of years, by the way.

So I went to see my mom and ask a little advice. Most of the time there isn't much she can contribute to the craziness of my life. Don't get me wrong: I love and respect my mom, but she hasn't exactly had many pearls of wisdom for her shape-shifting daughter. But she has had kids and I'm going to need her a lot the next while. Sadly though, I picked the wrong day for a heart to heart.

As soon as I walked in the door I wanted to turn back around again. Mom was in the front room with Billy Black and she was crying. I don't do crying. But she saw me and I couldn't just walk away so I had to ask what happened. Turns out Embry's mom died that morning, but not before she put an end to the greatest pack mystery: she finally told Embry about his dad.

Yeah. His dad – the one messed up question that's plagued the pack for years and it turns out everyone's guesses about Sam's dad were totally wrong. Embry's mom was Harry Clearwater's illegitimate half-sister which means she is kind of my aunt I guess and Embry is my cousin. So my grandpa was the one who had a secret kid and left her to be raised on the Makah Res. Then she went and fell for some guy from a Res back east who came through the area over thirty years ago and kept right on going. Her family in Makah disowned her and she came here, looking for help from the half-brother who had every right to despise her. She didn't want to give my grandpa a bad name so the Elders kept it quiet at her request. My dad helped her get settled and quietly made sure she had enough to survive while supporting his own family too.

Billy said Embry was taking it pretty hard. It sucks to lose the only parent you've known along with any hope that your dad will provide a connection to the land you live on. I still can't get over that he has the same genes for shifting as Seth and I do. It also means that I practically lived with my cousin for years. That part makes my skin crawl a little. It's a good thing my body wouldn't get pregnant until I found my mate.

Mom wasn't in much better shape because she was friends with Embry's mom, never knowing the whole time that she was family. Kind of. So I decided that my news could wait a little bit.

A few days after that I saw Embry at the funeral. Poor guy looked like someone had whacked him over the head with an anvil – repeatedly. Maybe it's the family connection or something, but seeing him like that made me decide to wait and not tell him my good news for a month or two, and swear everyone else to secrecy as well. That's going to be fun. But my decision became pointless the moment Will and I approached Embry to offer our condolences at the gravesite. I leaned in and gave my old friend and Alpha a hug and murmured sorry. When I pulled back his face showed confusion, concentration, and then he crumpled a little bit, reaching toward my body for a second before pulling his hand back.

"I can hear the heartbeat." He said in a low, defeated voice.

"No one knows yet. Only Will and Mom. I was waiting because of everything." I gestured toward the coffin covered in flowers and all the other people.

He nodded. "Congratulations." He said with a sad attempt at a smile.

"Thanks. And sorry again, about your mom." I offered. It wasn't enough though. Nothing would be.

So I wasn't surprised at all two months later when Seth told me Embry left the Res. Everyone has an opinion or a theory: he's going off to find himself, he just needs time, he's looking for his dad, whatever. I know the truth. He's doing what I wanted to do years ago. He's going away to find something real and normal and to find a way to feel again. There is too much here on the Res: memories of his mom, pain from all the messed up craziness of the pack over the years, a million things to get away from.

And you know what? I'm happy for him.


	3. Chapter 2: 2046

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: All of my respect goes out to all people who live according to their beliefs and traditions. I did a little research for this chapter and pray I do not offend anyone in citing a tribal name or group.

. . .

2046, Karen Hendricks, Gila River Indian Community, Arizona

Another day at work, another dollar. I've worked at this diner for five years and its all starting to turn into one big blur. There's gotta be something better than this.

All these people who stop here to eat along their way: they come from somewhere and they are going somewhere else. I'm starting to think I should do the same thing. But where would I go? My parents and my tribe are here. I'm almost 20 and I'm running out of excuses for not getting married and keeping up the tradition of raising my own kids here as well. But so far I haven't found a good reason to stay.

That's what I was thinking the day Embry Call walked into my life. I had the day shift at the diner, was bored to tears going through the routine of work, and then he walked in out of the dry dusty air during the quiet hour between the lunch and dinner crowds. He sat down in a booth, dropped his helmet unceremoniously onto the bench next to him and stretched out his long legs under the table and I just stared. I'm not proud of it, but I did. My manager gave me a nudge and a smirk and I tried to compose myself as I approached the table and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Karen. Can I get you something to drink?" Thank goodness for routine kicking in. If not for that I don't think I could have formed a full sentence!

He looked up at me and the deep frown on his face faltered. Then he smiled. "Thanks, yeah, I'll have a bucket of water with a little ice in it."

I smiled right back at him. He was funny. "One large water that I'll keep full for you. Have a look at the menu while I get that." I handed him the plastic coated menu and walked away, grinning like a fool.

And I was a fool for him. He stayed over an hour that day, eating enough for three men and I swear he must have drunk three bucket's worth of water. But he was friendly and the diner was quiet so we chatted. He'd been riding cross country on his motorcycle and he had to drag it into our town's only mechanic that afternoon just before coming in. Like me he grew up on a Reservation up north somewhere, wouldn't say which exactly, and eventually he just had to get out and see the country for himself. Everything about him appealed to me and I did something I don't normally do for anybody: when he asked for my number I gave it to him. And I told him to go stay at the motel my aunt runs just a block down from the diner on the main street of town.

He came to the diner again the next day, same time, and we talked more. This time he asked more about me. That was refreshing and he was genuinely nice to me. This turned into a habit every day for the next week. Before he left he would ask when I worked next and he would always come during a dead hour at work so he could have my attention. I have to admit I was coming to really like it, despite my mom's worry about some out of town stranger coming in and messing with me. I didn't think Embry was that kind of guy, but even if he was, at least he gave me a little taste of something new and made me feel desirable. So I let it go on, ready to deal with the consequences, whatever they may be.

Embry's bike was fixed a week after he arrived. That was the night he asked me out on a proper date. He packed food and asked me to show him around the Reservation, the best parts, he said. So we rode on his bike and ended up eating a picnic out on a bluff overlooking a scrubby tree-lined dry creek bed and miles of sagebrush and red desert as the sun went down. He held my hand and promised that he didn't have a temperature, but just ran unnaturally hot, naturally. And somehow it was easy to accept that about him, like it was easy to accept everything about him since he was so good to me.

He broke all the rules too. Mom, Dad, my brothers and manager at work all thought he would disappear as soon as the bike was done. I was just a distraction for him while he was stuck in town. He proved them all wrong. He got a job working construction and rented out a little one bedroom apartment. And he kept coming around for me.

After we had been dating for three months he confessed to me that before he met me he hadn't planned on stopping anywhere or having a relationship. And even then he felt like it was a huge risk. He liked me a great deal, but he'd had a relationship like this before that had hurt him deeply when it ended. I probably shouldn't have, but I told him that I didn't have any other plans for a relationship other than him. That seemed to help him a bit but then he said he was worried he would end up hurting me. I assured him that I knew the risks and I could accept them. After that we got more serious.

Within 6 months of Embry Call's arrival in my life we were married. I never could have guessed such a thing would happen, but I loved him and he loved me and there was simply no reason not to be together. And he made me happy. He had already won over my family and we had a nice traditional wedding among my people. Embry only had one guest – a friend he said was like a brother to him named Jacob. I was sorry he didn't have family there but he assured me he was happy. We bought a little house on the reservation and we both kept working.

Just after our first anniversary I gave birth to our son, David. Embry loved everything about him and was a great dad. We worked hard and loved hard in our little family.

When we were married 5 years Embry became a project manager for the construction company and told me I could quit the diner if I wanted. I did quit and built a small garden in our yard where I grew vegetables for us to eat.

For David's tenth birthday we drove to Saguaro National Park and camped for 5 days. We had a great time hiking all over and Embry gave David the Swiss army knife he wanted. We packed everything up in our truck and stayed as long as we could before driving home. I drove while my boys dozed next to me in the heat of the late afternoon. As the sun was setting I was driving along a lonely stretch of AZ-79 and saw a car come over the rise ahead, swerving irregularly. I didn't have enough time to react when he was suddenly headed straight for us. I veered our truck to the side, hitting the guardrail and breaking through when the other car slammed into our side, which sent us down a steep hillside of rock and dry brush.

I looked at my husband and son, now awake and wide-eyed from the first impact, as we careened down the steep hill toward a rocky drop into a dry wash. Then I saw Embry moving, somehow moving faster than this nightmare hell around me as we rolled over and over down that hill. While David and I were whipped around like rag dolls Embry smoothly unbuckled and turned to brace himself between the seat and roof of the cab, muscles straining as if he could keep it from collapsing around us. Broken glass, dirt and rocks filled the air around us as we tumbled and finally stopped, resting on the driver's side of the car, my window filled with a sandstone boulder I hit my head against.

Through dirt and blood I saw Embry moving, cradling our unconscious son as he released him from his seat belt and pulled him from the car. I heard Embry's sob and his head bobbed back into sight, scratched and shiny with blood.

"Karen?" his voiced croaked my name.

"I'm here." I tried to say. I sounded worse than Embry.

He crawled back into the cab with me, supporting his weight somehow without landing on me. "Karen." He looked me over and I saw the fear in his eyes. I knew it was bad. I could feel it. Every inch of me hurt but my legs screamed – they were pinned and I couldn't move.

"David?"

Embry shook his head and fresh tears streamed down his dirty cheeks.

I started to cry too.

"I'm so sorry." Embry choked out between sobs.

"Not your fault."

"I love you." He said forcefully.

"I know." I said. "Love you too." Then I closed my eyes to the burning pain surging through my body.

"Karen!"

I heard Embry yell my name one last time before my world went dark.

. . .

GRIN (Gila River Indian News) March 23, 2046

The Call family was killed this past weekend on their way home from a trip to Saguaro National Park. A drunk driver forced their car from the road and all three members of the family died upon impact and from the resulting fire. Embry, Karen and David are remembered by the Hendricks family and will be honored through a traditional ceremony and burial.

. . .

Embry read the blip of his family's fate in the newsletter from a computer in a library in Mesa, Arizona. He closed his eyes against the tears.

The fire had erupted a few minutes after Karen closed her eyes for the last time. Embry climbed out of the car and held his son for a few more minutes until the flash of lights from the road above caught his attention. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done to lay his son back down and leave, but he had no way to explain his apparent lack of injuries. And he didn't want to. So he let Embry Call, the husband and father, die with his family as he ran and hid in the desert brush. In the darkness of night he watched the police and fire crew investigate and clean up the remains of his life.

He walked away from everything, not even returning to the house for anything. He fell into a depression like that when he lost his mother and let it carry him all throughout Central and South America. He learned to speak Spanish fluently and worked odd jobs here and there along the road. But he never stopped long and he didn't speak to women unless he had to. He didn't want to imprint or forget Karen and the life they had shared. He phased regularly and called home on occasion to catch up with Quil and the pack.

Embry was numb.


	4. Chapter 3: 2075

Disclaimer: I really don't own Twilight. I promise.

A/N: alright readers, I owe you a huge apology, if you are even still reading my stuff. I won't insult you with excuses for the long break between posting chapters, but it won't happen again. the rest of the story is written and I will post everything over the next few days or so. I appreciate everyone who takes time to read this and I especially appreciate feedback. I know there are a few rough spots, but I just wanted to get this done and posted here, so bear with me.

Chapter 3: 2075, Black Summer House, Åndalsnes, Norway

Embry paced the large front room of Jacob's house, occasionally glancing out the wall of windows to the view of the Rauma River and the spectacular view of the tall mountains surrounding them. He had been out running half the night in wolf form and still he could not calm down and relax enough to sleep. Now the sun was up, highlighting his beautiful surroundings and he could hardly take them in. Something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.

He spent the last ten years traveling with Jake and Nessie after they found him in Argentina. They took him all around Europe, Asia and Africa seeing the sights. Sometimes it was just the three of them, sometimes they were joined by a few of the Cullens. It took some effort on his part, but he adjusted to their presence and even grew slightly fond of a few of them. He even relented and gave his meager savings to Alice Cullen to invest and play with.

Now they were settled in a small town in the middle or Norway where they kept a regular house because Nessie fell in love with it decades ago during one of their trips. It was beautiful and Embry had been content here for a time but now he was growing restless again. He gave an apologetic look to Nessie who was nestled on the couch with a book, serene despite his agitation.

Jake ambled out of the bedroom in pajama bottoms, his hair a mess from sleep. He stretched and yawned as he looked out the large windows. Here, with other immortals, was the only time Embry did not feel his age. Jake looked exactly the same as he had as kid when they first started phasing. It made looking in the mirror a little easier for Embry sometimes to know he wasn't completely alone.

"Good morning." He sat down by Nessie, crowding her and pulling her into his arms as she hurried to mark her page in the book. "How are my two favorite people this morning?"

Nessie touched Jake's cheek and Embry shook his head.

"I don't what it is. I just feel unsettled." He said.

"Well, you still look better than when we found you in Argentina." Nessie offered.

Embry nodded. She had a point.

"Could you give Edward a call? See if he's heard anything from back home?" Jake asked Nessie. He always called La Push 'back home' even though he had not lived there in over 50 years. She nodded and left the room. Jake leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I'm sorry Jake." Embry said.

"What's wrong now? I thought you doing better, getting over . . . Arizona and all." Jake cringed as he almost said Karen's name.

"It's hard. Look, you know I appreciate you and Nessie and how you've been helping me, right? But sometimes, seeing what you have, thinking of the pack back home with their wives and kids and grandkids, I just feel like I am missing out. And it's not paranoia, either, because for a minute I had that so I know it's good." Embry shook his head. "I have tried and tried to let this go. You know that. it's the one thing Rosalie and I can even talk about when they come around. Something is missing."

"You could try to settle down again. Find a nice girl here, you are getting the language down pretty well now, it's been a while since you tried to stop phasing and you have great control." Jake said.

"It's not about control. You've never tried it: the longest I ever made it was two weeks and that made me physically sick – I was having hallucinations. It's hell. Without a reason, and I mean a _really good_ reason it's just not possible. I couldn't even do it for Karen." He exhaled in frustration and continued pacing.

"Listen, for whatever reason you and I just aren't meant to be like everyone else. I've got Ness and if you can't let go, there's got to be some reason, something you need to do, save or protect that's still waiting for you. You'll find it." Jake said.

Ness walked back into the front room then. She still held her cell phone in her hand and looked upset.

"Ness?" Jake asked, going to her on full alert.

"I called Daddy. Seth spoke to him last night. Sam Uley is dead." she said.

Jake hugged her and looked at Embry. "Emily went a few months back. It makes sense."

The three of them traveled to La Push and were there for the funeral a few days later.

The rest of the pack gathered at Seth's the next day. Embry tried not be shocked by the changes in his old pack-mates. Claire, grey, wrinkled and smiling in her 70's, touched Embry's face lovingly.

"Just like I remember you." she said.

Quil was showing his age too, Paul and Rachel as well. Jared and Kim died a few years earlier. Jake and Nessie's son joined them, he married Jared's daughter and stayed in La Push to raise his family.

Seth and Embry got to talking.

"You look upset."

"Everyone is so different." Embry said sadly.

"It's okay, you know. You haven't been here to see it but we all have good, full lives. Those that are gone would want us to celebrate that." Seth said.

"No, I get that. I can see you all have been happy. It just feels like everyone is moving on and I'm being left behind again." Embry leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, head down.

"Sometimes, when the guys and I are talking, someone will mention you and wonder how you are. There is usually a hint of jealousy behind it. What with you and Jake never aging, it leaves the rest of us to wonder what that would be like."

Embry huffed. "I would trade places with any of you in a heartbeat. You have wives and families and something to look back on and be proud of. Do you know what I would give for that?"

"Maybe it's still waiting for you and the only way for you to have it is to wait a while." Seth suggested hopefully.

"Oh, I've got the waiting thing down." Embry said.

"It'll be okay. I know it." Seth said earnestly.

After a few days of visiting and catching up with their son and grandchildren, Jake and Ness decided to join the Cullens in Russia. Embry stayed on, renting a vacation cabin on the Res. He spoke to the tribal elders and found a few needs he could fill with some of the money Alice helped him make. He worked and spent time with old friends, doing his best to hide his envy of their situation.

Over the next few years he quietly watched the old age decline of his friends. He did what he could to help and was there for Paul when Rachel passed away peacefully in her sleep. Embry was with Paul when he passed away a short time later. Eventually Quil had a heart attack and Claire followed when she lost her battle with pneumonia. He began to think there will be no end for him, no release from the pain and suffering of losing people. It's the longest he's stayed in La Push since he was a kid and when Seth begins to decline he just can't take any more.

Embry left La Push again the day after Seth's funeral, uncertain if he would ever return, if there would ever be a reason to come back to this place. He bought a bike and started riding. He drove to the opposite coast, to the furthest corner of the country from home. He sat on a beach in Florida and wondered what his purpose could possibly be. The Tribal Legends never prepared him for any of this. Living like Taha Aki is over-rated.


	5. Chapter 4: 2098

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No, really, I don't.

A/N: All of my respect goes out to all people who live according to their beliefs and traditions. I did some research for this chapter and pray I do not offend anyone in citing a tribal name or group.

Chapter 4: 2098, Connor and Pamela Murphy, Mi'kmaq Reservation- Red Bank, New Brunswick, Canada

Embry was in the forests of Costa Rica during the financial crash of 2097. In the primeval jungle he hardly felt the effects of the world markets, let alone their downfall. Especially because of a little distraction he had finally allowed himself named Aurelia. She was 35, had been left by her husband for another woman, and couldn't have children. He spent a year with her because neither of them was looking for something that would last. He let her think she really had snagged a younger man as a boost to her pride. No point in telling her he had been alive over a hundred years.

After that Embry went to Canada, trying to escape his own life in 2098. In the vast northern wilds he ran as a wolf clear to the eastern coast before he stopped in early September. It would be cold soon and snow might reveal his path. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of hunters searching for a huge prized wolf hide. So he decided to find a place to spend the winter among people.

His curiosity was piqued by a tribe he found there and as he walked the outskirts of town investigating he was pulled onto a truck full of men headed out to a lumber camp miles upriver in the wilds. He was running low on funds from his last job and welcomed the chance to lose himself in hard work. On the drive he learned that most of the men were from the tribe and were leaving their families for a short time because they needed the work. The fall of the markets had even affected their jobs and abilities to care for their families.

Weeks became months and the autumn soon turned into one of the coldest winters recorded in the area. The snow fell constantly and the men suffered in the bitter cold. As they worked, Embry came to know some of them, easily getting them to tell their stories while avoiding telling his own. One of the men, Connor Murphy, became a particular friend.

Connor was a 21 year old newlywed who worried about his young wife Pamela. They had known each other their whole lives and when they finally married all they could get on the Rez was a small cabin on the edge of the woods with sporadic power and no heat. He left her with as much firewood as he could before he came to the lumber camp and their pantry had been pretty well stocked. He felt terrible leaving her to work here but they had no other choice.

Connor spoke to his wife Pam on the phone the day before the big storm of '98. Snow fell in feet, not inches, and everyone took cover. It was the worst winter Embry had ever seen in his long life. Roads closed and people were advised to simply stay put and stay warm until it passed. As the men huddled around fires and listened to a radio in the mess tent Connor confided in Embry. Pam had assured him that she was doing fine but he had sensed there was more she wasn't telling him. Her voice had been strained and worried and she couldn't hide it from someone who knew her so well. Connor lamented that there was no way to get home to her and take care of her through this blizzard.

Once the others fell asleep, Embry took a small bag with a change of clothes out of the duffle bag containing all his worldly belongings and slipped out of the tent into the storm. Out of site of the work camp he stripped, tucking his clothes into the bag and phased. He carried the bag in his mouth and ran through the drifts of snow on the road into the night.

With his speed, it didn't take Embry long to run back to the Reservation despite the drifting snow. He could feel when he reached the tribal land – there was a kind of peace here like he felt in La Push, an innate connection he couldn't describe or explain. He circled the outlying cabins in the area, searching for Connor's scent. He paused at a small fixer-upper which had a trickle of smoke coming out of the chimney. There was a slightly familiar odor along with something else, something very attractive. Embry shook out his coat, phased, and dressed out of sight of the small house. He trudged up to the front door and knocked. He heard movement and shuffling, two heartbeats, one much faster than the other.

The door opened just a crack so he could only see half of the woman's face and the dim light of a dying fire behind her.

"Are you Pamela Murphy?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked in return.

"I'm a friend of Connors. He's worried about you but he can't get down the mountain. I came to check in on you." he explained.

"I know all of Connor's friends. I don't know you."

"I've been at the logging camp with him. My name is Embry."

Pamela paused, studying him. "He mentioned you once, on the phone." She shivered violently as a gust of winter air rushed around them.

"Can I come in? I just want to help and you shouldn't be out in this cold." He said.

She thought a moment longer and then stepped back, opening the door wider. The moment he was inside he shut the door to keep whatever heat remained inside, he felt instantly that the house wasn't as warm as he would have expected. Pamela stepped back from him and pulled her robe tighter around her arms but she couldn't hide her growing belly. Other than that she didn't look to be in the best health. Her face was thinning and her hair was limp. She swayed slightly and looked unsteady on her feet. Something was wrong.

"Why don't you sit down and I will build up that fire." He gently urged her back toward the couch facing the fireplace. He helped her get settled in the pile of blankets she must have left there to answer the door. She was wary of him, he was a stranger and she was alone, so he moved carefully around her, placing the blankets on her lap and shoulders without touching her. But despite her fear and uncertainty Embry was drawn to her. He needed to take care of her like she was his sister, like family, or the pack.

"There isn't enough wood. I need it to last." She said as he went to the fireplace. He quickly took in the space, a large open area with a small division between the kitchen and front room took up much of the space. A door to one side for a bedroom he guessed. No central heating or a/c, a very old log cabin in need of fixing which was heated by the one fireplace at the moment. The low fire wasn't good enough.

"I'll get you more." Embry said. He put another log on the fire and then went into the kitchen. He quickly scanned the cupboards and pantry. She barely had a day's worth of food left. He guessed she was rationing that as well. Not ideal conditions for a woman carrying a child. He heated some canned soup which he took to her along with the last slice of bread.

"Eat this. I will get you more."

She watched him for a moment. "Why are you doing this?"

"Connor is a good man and a friend. He was worried and I was able to come help you." he shrugged. "If it was me, I would want someone to look out for my family too. It's the least I can do and I think I got here just in time."

Pamela nodded and looked down at her food.

"Eat. I will be back soon." Embry instructed. Then he put on his coat and walked out the back door.

First, he hunted. There wasn't much game out in the falling snow but he was able to catch two rabbits which he took back to the house and tied up in the garage out of the reach of other animals. It was much easier to travel as a wolf so he got as close to the village center as he dared before phasing and dressing.

He found one small store open which sold food and household items. The shopkeeper told him he was lucky they lived above the store – it was the only reason they were open during this storm. Embry thanked him and then proceeded to buy a variety of canned foods as well as the majority of their fresh produce and baked goods. He paid the surprised but grateful shopkeeper, including a large tip as thanks for being open, and left the store laden with bags. He pretended to struggle slightly with his load only while in sight of buildings. Once he felt safe and out of sight on the old road through the forest he sped up and thanked the spirits for his added strength and stamina.

Embry let himself in the back door of the house and set the bags in the kitchen. His arrival startled Pamela who stared in surprise at the grocery bags.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Bought you more food." He answered and started to fill the pantry and fridge again.

"I can't pay you." she said.

"Did I ask for money, Pamela?" he kept working.

"Pam. You can call me Pam." She said.

Embry smiled at her and brought over two plates with peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwiches. He set them on the coffee table and sat on a chair to Pam's right after adding another small log to the fire.

"We need to keep you two fed. Connor didn't say anything about the baby; no wonder he was worried about you."

Pam chewed a bite of sandwich and wouldn't look at him. "He doesn't know yet." She said.

Embry froze. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I only found out a few days before he left for the logging camp. He had been out of work for a bit and was anxious to have a way to provide for me. I was afraid he might not go and we needed to money so badly. I was only two months along then." She explained.

"How far along are you now?"

"Almost 5 months. I was determined to make it until he comes back at Christmas. But then the storm hit and I was feeling sick and couldn't get to the store first. Not that I could have bought much, but . . ."

"You should have told him."

"Look, I know I messed up, okay? You don't have to tell me that. And I'm sorry he doesn't know about the baby yet but I don't want to tell him over the phone. Things are getting better here in town and maybe we can work out a way for him to stay here. I just didn't see a way to do that before, and he was so happy that he found something, any kind of job. And I was proud of him." She said.

Embry met her glare calmly. "Alright then. A man just deserves to know when he's going to be a father."

They finished eating in silence and Embry took their plates to the kitchen. He got her something to drink and then went outside again. He skinned the rabbits with a practiced hand and took them both inside. He wrapped one and put it in the freezer, the other he began cutting up to be in a stew. Pam came into the kitchen and helped him get the stew simmering on the stove. They worked easily with each other but soon she was tired and Embry insisted she rest as he felt another flash of brotherly love for her. Then he remembered what his mother had told him about his father before she died.

"Pam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She sat at the table while he washed the dishes.

"I came this way looking for some information on a relative of mine. I only know he came from a Res on this side of the country and his name was Michael Call. Have you ever heard of him?"

Pam thought for a moment. "There is a Call family here but I don't know of a Michael. Do you know how long ago he may have been here?"

"Sometime before 1990, or thereabouts."

"Hmm. That was a long time ago. Maybe after this storm lets up I can introduce you to the family. They would know if he came from their line." She offered.

"Thanks."

With dinner simmering on the stove and Pam fed and warm, Embry went back out into the snow. He chopped wood and stacked it near the back door to keep it dry. He dragged two more fallen trees into the old open barn that sat back a bit from the house so they could dry a bit and he could chop them up later. While retrieving said trees he caught sight of a trail left by deer so, out of sight of the house, he phased and went tracking. He was able to kill a doe which he brought back to the barn and strung up out of reach of other predators as he had done with the rabbits earlier.

The smell of the stew welcomed Embry when he entered the house again. Pam looked up from setting the table.

"I think it's ready. What have you been doing out there? Are you freezing?" she began to fuss over him.

"I caught a deer. I'll take care of it after I eat. And there's plenty of firewood."

"Thanks." Pam shook her head. "I know that's not enough. But thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat down to eat in companionable silence. Eventually Pam started.

"What?" Embry asked, worried for her.

"That thing about your relative, it's the only personal thing you've mentioned since you showed up. I should have asked you more or something." Pam said in a rush.

"It's okay. Your well-being is more important."

"Okay. But you know Connor, so you know a little about us. I don't know anything about you other than you can hunt and even cook decently for a guy."

Embry laughed. "Thanks."

"No, I mean it, the stew is great. I haven't eaten this well in a while." Pam sobered then. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up when you did. You just saved our lives." She said, gently rubbing at her belly.

"It's been a big day and you still need to build up your strength. You go on to bed: I will clean up here and build up the fire. Do you mind if I sleep on your floor?"

"Mind? It's the least I can do. I'm sorry I don't have another couch. The bedroom is too cold in this kind of weather."

"Don't worry about me. A wooden floor in a warm room is better than some places I've spent the night, believe me."

When Pam woke up the next morning Embry was nowhere in sight. The blankets he had used for bedding were folded and stacked on the chair. The fire was going strong and Pam shivered with gratitude as she heard wind howling against the house. The old timbers creaked and settled again. She stretched and took stock of her body and the moving baby inside her. She felt better than she had in weeks. The stress and worry for the food and her living conditions was lifting and she was truly hopeful for the first time in a long time.

Pam was pouring a glass of milk when Embry came in the back door, shaking snow from his hair and shoulders just before he stepped inside.

"Good morning." he said. He went to the counter and set down a large piece of meat on a plate.

"Hi. What's this?"

"Another deer. I've wrapped most of the meat and put it in your freezer in the garage. Some is inside as well. I want to cut this into smaller steaks for this freezer so you can use them when you want." he said.

"How do you catch them in this weather? Isn't everything just hiding in holes and waiting out the storm?" Pam asked, glancing out the window at the continuously falling snow.

"Everything has to eat." he answered with a shrug and began to slice the meat into evenly portioned steaks.

"Where did you learn how to prepare meat so well?"

"I picked it up over the years."

"From your father?" Pam asked.

"I never knew my father. This is just something I learned over time. Why all the questions?" Embry asked. He washed his hands and picked up the plastic wrap.

"Just trying to get to know you." Pam said.

"I was raised by my mom. She passed away. I left my home and have been traveling for a long time." he said without emotion and kept working.

Pam stayed silent then, watching him work from her seat at the table. Embry placed the steaks in the freezer and cleaned up after himself. When he finished he turned to face her, leaning back against the counter.

"What about you? I know you are twenty, married to Connor, and you live far away from everyone. What's your story?"

"That about sums it up. I've known Connor my whole life: we don't have that large of a community. My grandmother and his were best friends. We went to school together and one day we realized we loved each other. We married, despite economic difficulties, and were able to afford this house because it had been abandoned and we promised to do the work on it. I had a job until a few months ago. Connor has been working on and off since he was 15. He's a good man."

Embry nodded. "I know. That's why I came here. I've worked alongside him for months and he's been very concerned about being away from you for so long. I knew I could help, so I came to check on you."

"How did you get through the storm when all the roads are blocked? Did you come all the way from the camp?"

"This is just a little bit of snow." Embry said.

"A little snow that's crippled the entire east coast. The few times I've gotten the radio to work over the last week the news has been the same. Blizzard conditions: don't leave your house or go outside unless absolutely necessary. Yet you came here and you hunt and go to the store." Pam said.

"Maybe it's not as bad here as other places." Embry suggested. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm here, I'm taking care of you, and everything is going to be fine now."

"Okay." Pam knew better than to push him further. Since he had arrived she had known he was trustworthy and she had felt like he was family in some way she couldn't explain. Now he clearly needed some space; he was starting to remind her of a cornered animal. So she backed off. She just had to ignore the things she couldn't make sense of for now and trust that she would understand everything eventually.

Embry poured a bowl of cereal and ate before taking a short nap on the couch. Pam ate as well, and since her energy was returning she set about doing some laundry. Embry continued his pattern of fixing meals for the two of them with lunch and dinner. Betweens times he fixed things around the house, little things Connor would have done if he were there. His capability reminded Pam of Connor in so many ways.

Over dinner that second night Pam thanked him again for all his help. "Connor will be grateful too. I wish I knew how we could repay you."

Embry shook his head. "I'm not doing this for repayment."

"I know, but I just feel like, . . . I don't know, like family. I'd like to take care of you too."

Embry's head snapped up at that and for the first time Pam saw something inside him crack. For a moment she could see beyond the facade of strength and surety and he seemed to age before her eyes, and rather than someone her own age, she saw the weariness and fatigue of a much older man fill his features.

He stood up under the pretense of filling his plate again, although in the two days he'd been there she had seen him eat twice what Connor did at mealtimes. When Embry sat down again his face was closed up again.

"I'm an only child, but since I got here I've felt like I have a sister." He admitted.

After dinner they settled down by the fire while the storm continued to rage outside. Pam decided to avoid asking personal questions about Embry but was able to get him talking about other things and shared some funny stories about Connor when they were young. He relaxed and seemed to enjoy the conversation. Soon though, Pam was yawning and she settled down under the blankets on the couch to sleep. Embry stretched his legs out from his chair and rested them on the coffee table and snoozed. He woke to add more wood to the fire in the middle of the night to keep Pam warm and then settled on the floor to sleep the rest of the night.

. . .

The third day Embry did a bit more around the house and Pam helped, feeling much more like herself again. They worked easily together and the day passed quickly. After dinner as they drank hot cocoa Pam ventured to ask another question about Embry.

"You mentioned that you've traveled quite a bit. Have you kept in touch with friends back home at all?"

"My friends are all gone." he said.

"Did they all move away and lose touch?"

"No, they died." he said.

"Oh. Sorry."

Embry studied her. "Don't. I know what you're doing Pam, but don't worry for me. I got used to loss a long time ago."

"That doesn't make sense. You are hardly older than me, how can you get used to something like that? You said your mom died too. Was there some kind of accident or something that killed them all?" Pam was searching for answers, reasons for this.

"No." Embry leaned forward, reached across the table and placed a hand on top of Pam's. Her eyes widened at the heat radiating off him; it was the first time he had touched her. "It's okay Pam. I promise. Look, I can't explain everything about myself, and I know that's hard, but its okay. Most everyone I've known and loved is gone now, passed away from old age and such. I've done my mourning and I accept my lot in life." He said this to convince her but he found himself wanting to believe it as well. Here with her, their connection (whatever it was) healing him, he thought maybe he could accept his situation.

"Sometimes you sound very old for such a young person." Pam said, still trying to wrap her head around his words and not panic at the feverish heat rolling off his skin.

"I'm older than I look." he said with a grin.

"I see that sometimes in you, but I don't understand."

"I know. I'm asking you to just accept that for right now." his eyes were pleading and she couldn't resist the familiar pull of family.

"Okay. I'll try."

"Thanks." he squeezed her hand and let go. He finished his cocoa and got up. "It's getting late and you need your rest."

Pam nodded. "Yeah." she just looked at down at her cup.

"Pam, I have to go tonight, but I want to make sure you will be alright until I can come back."

"You'll come back?"

"Yes. But only on my days off for the next while." Embry said.

"I'll be okay." she said but started to tear up.

"Whoa, what is it?"

"I've missed Connor so much, I ignored it because I had to, but having you here reminded me how much I miss him and wish he were home."

"Hey, he's going to be home in a few weeks. Until then I will come once a week, so have a list ready of stuff you need me to do." he smiled encouragingly and she nodded.

"Okay."

"You are going to be fine. You're a smart, strong woman, Pam." he said.

. . .

True to his word, Embry came back each Sunday for the next 4 weeks. He often arrived before Pam woke and stayed until she was ready to sleep. While there he made sure she had food and firewood and anything else she needed. Luckily, after that first week of blizzard the weather calmed and the snow settled and melted a little on the rare sunny days. Pam did not worry for her well-being or the baby's after she met Embry. She marked each of his visits as one week closer to Connor's return. She loved the information Embry brought her about her husband and felt closer to him despite the distance. It gave her added strength to keep going and not be depressed while he was away. When Connor was able to call home Pam was careful not to mention Embry as he had asked her. Another one of his mysteries she accepted because being around him was such a comfort. And no matter what he withheld or how little she understood the things he let slip sometimes, she trusted him and she refused to question that trust.

Embry enjoyed the visits, relishing in the feeling of family he had lost long ago with the deaths of his mother and the old pack. Jake was the only ally he had left in this life who could understand, but even then he had his imprint so his life was more complete than Embry felt his own life was. Pam gave him some sanity on that front even though she wasn't his imprint. She was still important and he looked forward to each day he spent with her.

. . .

On the fifth Sunday Pam woke up early. The baby was moving so much these days that he kept her awake on occasion because she couldn't get comfortable. She stood by the kitchen window looking over the snowy yard as she sipped hot cocoa. To her surprise a large grey wolf loped into the yard and dropped a small bag it carried in its mouth by the side of the barn/garage. The wolf left as she puzzled over this, wondering what she would find in that bundle when it returned, dragging a large fallen tree into the yard and left it where they chopped their firewood. Pam wondered if she were dreaming and just stared at the tree, her cocoa growing cold in her hands when the wolf returned a final time, this time carrying a rabbit between its teeth. It dropped the fresh kill and took a few steps back toward the barn. The wolf shivered and shrank almost instantly into the form of a man.

Embry crouched by the bag, pulled out clothes and quickly dressed. Then he drew a knife from the bag and went to the rabbit which he expertly skinned and took into the barn, Pam guessed to the freezer. Embry reappeared and sat on a log sharpening the ax blade in preparation to chop up the tree he had brought to the yard. Occasionally he glanced up at the dawning light around him and when he was satisfied with the ax blade he stood and stretched to his full height.

Pam stepped back from the window and discarded her cold drink in the sink with shaking hands. No wonder Embry was so secretive, she thought. She placed her hands on the counter in front of her to steady herself. She heard loud clomping steps on the back porch and the door opened.

"Good morning." Embry said in surprise. "I didn't wake you, did I? I just wanted to get an early start on chopping more firewood today." he said cheerfully; glad to be near her again.

"No. I was up. I'm not sleeping well these days." Pam said. She was amazed how normal her voice sounded.

"Oh." Embry's face fell. "Why don't you sit down? Have you eaten yet? I can make breakfast." he offered.

Pam nodded and sat at the table while he set to work making pancakes from the well stocked pantry. She watched him move, smooth and graceful, few wasted motions, sure of himself.

She thought back on some of the things he had said to her. He was older than he looks, everyone he knew was gone, he can't explain much but wanted her to accept him. How long had he been this way? She wondered. How long had he been alone with his secrets? She felt awe and pity for him simultaneously.

Embry quickly set the table and placed a stack of warm pancakes between them before he sat down.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine in a minute. Thank you for breakfast." Pam said. They ate quietly, Embry offered a few comments about Connor and how anxious he is to come home next week.

When Pam was full Embry cleared the dishes and set to work washing them. he told Pam to go sit by the fire and rest, she still didn't look herself. When he finished he joined her in the front room.

"Embry, can we talk?" Pam asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I like to think we are friends, maybe more. I've told you before that you seem more like family to me. I see this as a blessing: you came into our lives at the right moment and you have been so helpful and kind and I owe you so much. I hate to ask anything of you or make you uncomfortable in any way, but I need to know something."

Embry squirmed a little. "What is it?"

"Tell me who you really are. I honestly want to know, and right now I need a little help dealing with what I saw this morning. Please tell me."

"What did you see this morning?" Embry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't been careful this time.

"I saw a wolf." she said. And she waited.

Embry took a deep breath and leaned forward in his seat, looking down at his hands, not ready to meet her eyes. "That must have been a surprise. I hope it didn't scare you."

"It shocked me a little to be honest. But I'm not scared: just curious."

Embry chanced a look up at her and nodded. "I can handle curious."

Pam reached for his hand this time and gave it a squeeze. "You can tell me. I care about you. Family has to take care of each other, right?"

Embry managed a weak smile. "Do you like long, complicated, secret stories Pam?" he asked.

"I love them." she said.

Pam listened intently to Embry's story. She asked questions and prodded him for more information about his personal life. It was a relief to share this with another person again. He did less work around the house that day and a lot more talking with Pam. When he left at the end of the day she promised to keep his secret. He still couldn't believe how well she had taken it, but luckily she was raised on her tribe's old stories and was receptive to his role as a protector of his tribe. That night he ran up the mountain snow feeling light. It was a relief to talk to Pam so freely. He knew he hadn't imprinted, but he felt safe and trusted her. He was supposed to be here with her, watching out for her and her husband and their child.

The next morning Connor looked at him and chuckled.

"What?" Embry asked, wiping his face and trying to smooth his morning hair with his hands.

"I don't know how you do it. You completely disappear for 24 hours and show up again as if you've never been gone. I go to bed one night with you there in the next bunk and wake up two mornings later like you were there the whole time. Its just funny." Connor said.

"Glad I can amuse you." Embry smiled good naturedly and got out of bed.

"But seriously, where do you go? There's nothing out here for miles." Connor asked.

"Ice fishing. I like the quiet. Gives me time to think." Embry said. He had formulated this story some time ago and was surprised he had gone so long without having to repeat it.

"Huh. Okay." Connor said. Surprised and stumped.

A few days later the schedule was posted for the next few month's work. All the men in camp were discussing it at dinner.

"So, Call, you gonna stay on?"

Embry shrugged in answer.

"Murphy?" Bill asked.

"No. I need to get home." Connor answered.

Back in the bunk house Embry asked Connor "Do you have work lined up at home?"

"No. but I miss Pam. I'll figure something out." he studied his companion for a moment. "Do you have family waiting for you somewhere?"

Embry shook his head. "Lost my wife and son in a car accident a while back. I don't have anything to go to."

"Why don't you come with me? Maybe we can figure something out so we both have work. And if we starve, you could teach me to ice fish." they both laughed.

"I'll think about it." Embry said. But he knew right then that this was about to become his new home.

. . .

One week later Embry and Connor rode in the back of the big truck down the mountain to the main street of the Reservation. Half of the men got out there and dispersed, including Connor and Embry. They stopped in at the store where Connor bought a charm bracelet for Pam. Then they walked out to the house, as a late spring snow fell.

Connor sped up as they neared the small house. Embry suppressed a smile, knowing how happy Pam would be, and because of the surprise waiting for his friend. Connor ran up the steps and burst through the door in his excitement to be home.

"Pam! Pam?" Embry heard Connor's voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Embry slowly walked up the steps toward the open door, trying to give them a moment.

"I only found out just before you left. You needed the job."

"Honey, I'm so happy. But you could have told me before."

"I know. I wish I had. And then I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Pam explained.

"Okay, I get that. But, wow!"

Embry reached the front door and saw Connor with Pam, both hands placed protectively over her large belly. Connor glanced up at him and smiled.

"I'm going to be a dad." he said proudly, happiness shining from his eyes.

"Connor. . ." Pam started.

"Oh, sorry, Pam this is Embry. I met him up at the camp and he's going to stay here for a while. Well, not here exactly, maybe our house for a night or two, but on the res. I'll look into getting him settled tomorrow. He's a good guy." Connor rattled out, still staring at his wife and child growing inside her. "I can't believe it." he said in awe.

Pam smiled at her husband. "Come on, let's get you some dinner and we'll discuss this some more." she took Connor's arm, leading him toward the kitchen, and threw a wink back at Embry. "I guess I'll feed your friend too." she pretended to be put out.

Embry spent that night in his usual place on the floor. His emotions ranged from joy for Pam and Connor and their child, to utter jealousy of their situation. Visions of Karen, her smile, her body round with his child, and her last moments swam before his mind's eye. He spent a rough night this way, getting much less sleep than he needed.

He did his best to put away his jealousy and any angry thoughts in the morning and gladly accepted Connor's company in going to the tribal leaders to look for a place to live and permission to stay for a time. With their help he took on another old cabin in the woods once and starting fixing it up while helping them with their place as well. Embry spent a lot of time with them and also was able to make contact with the Call family. He found out that his father Michael left when he was 25 and never returned. He spent two years traveling the country, he called once, depressed and upset about a girl he got pregnant. He killed himself shortly after that. While painful to hear that, he did get some desperately needed closure regarding his father.

Pam gave birth to a son, Danny, at the beginning of April. While working odd jobs Connor and Embry began discussing opening a butcher shop in town. Embry teaches Connor everything he knows about hunting and preparing meat, adding to Connor's previous experience and skills. Embry insists on putting up the money for the storefront. Connor saves up and wants to help as well. They decide to specialize in local fish and meat as much as possible, capitalizing on the forests and river nearby.

It takes some time and work, but when Danny is a toddler and Pam is expecting again, they finally open the shop. On opening day a neighbor takes a photo for them of a clearly pregnant Pam holding a two year old Danny's hand. She is standing next to Connor who has an arm slung around Embry's shoulder. They are all smiling and happy.

Over the next two years the business becomes established and welcomed by the community. Danny grows and gets jealous when his little brother Andrew is born. Embry dates a little when he is pressured to do so. He starts to feel anxious again and is worried about staying too long and having people notice that he does not age. He decides he needs to move on again.

He tells Pam "You and Connor are doing great, the shop will provide what you need and I can rest easy knowing you are both fine."

"But you don't have to leave." she protests.

"I'm feeling restless. I can't explain it because I am happy here, but it's time for me to move on."

"But where will you go?"

"I'll check in on La Push, make sure my friend's kids and grandkids are doing all right. Maybe I'll go see what Jake is up to these days."

"We'll miss you." Pam said, seeing he would not be moved.

"I'll miss you too. You and Connor and Danny are the closest thing I've had to a real family in a long time. But I can't just hang around living through you. I want to go see if there's more life for me to live somewhere else for a while."

Pam nodded, getting teary eyed.

"If it's okay, I'll come and visit sometime." Embry offered as consolation.

"How will you explain to Connor that you haven't changed at all when you come back?" Pam asked.

"I'm going to tell him everything before I go. He's my friend and he deserves to know the truth."

"So after telling me everything you are just going to leave, simple as that?" Connor was shocked.

"Do you have a dollar?" Embry asked.

Connor huffed, but pulled out his wallet and handed over a crinkled bill.

"Congratulations. You are now the full owner of the business." Embry said. He had the paperwork all made up to transfer full ownership, all Connor had to do was sign.

The day Embry left he rode over to their house on his motorcycle to say goodbye before Connor left for work. They are still not happy he's going.

"I'll keep in touch. Your family is too important to me." Embry said.

"Then why leave? You haven't given me a good reason yet." Connor grumbled.

"I'll miss you too." Embry clapped him on the back. "I'll see you again." he said with a smile as he turned and got onto his bike and drove away.


	6. Chapter 5: 2117

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, cuz if I did I wouldn't be working my way out of debt - I'd be rich!

A/N: All of my respect goes out to all people who live according to their beliefs and traditions. I did try and research for this chapter and pray I do not offend anyone in citing a tribal name or group.

Chapter 5: 2117, Nancy Murphy, Mi'kmaq Reservation- Red Bank, New Brunswick, Canada

Nancy POV

Two days before my 15th birthday my friends and I went to the diner for lunch. It was a Saturday and I didn't have to work in the shop with dad for once. So Cassie, Anna and I were enjoying our freedom and had spent all morning wandering around main street. No, there's not much to see other than a few shops for tourists, dad's butcher shop, a bakery, the market and lodge, but we could entertain ourselves. Especially while we kept an eye out for Micah and his friends! Everyone knows Micah is interested in Cassie, but he _is_ the cutest guy our age and a girl can dream, right?

By 12:30 we hadn't seen him or his friend Van so we went to the diner to eat. I had some money I'd saved from work and it was almost my birthday - time to splurge a little and go out to eat.

I practically grew up in my dad's butcher shop but I didn't start working there until earlier this year. Mom didn't want me to start working just yet because I'm still 'her baby' being the only girl in the family. But my older brothers have worked there for years and with Danny gone to college on scholarship there was an opening so I've been training and working the register. My brother Andrew and I are there most, Trace is only 12 so he has some time yet, but our family pretty much divides its time between the shop and the house.

I usually do my homework in the back office because it's closer to everything. Our house is one of the farthest from the center of town. Mom and Dad like it out there but I wish we were closer to people. Now that I work too I am spending a lot more time in town and I get to see my friends more. The only problem is that Anna hates to come in to the shop to see me. She is vegetarian and hates all the meat and 'dead animals' as she calls it. I don't even notice anymore.

My Dad is a good guy and he works hard and he will tell anyone that this shop helped save our family. And then he will look at the old photo on the wall behind the register and get a funny, far away kind of smile. I know he's thinking about his old partner Embry who helped open the shop and taught dad 'everything he knows' about hunting and preparing the meat. The photo is from the day the shop opened, years before I was born, and shows my very pregnant Mom holding my oldest brother Danny's hand, he was almost 2 at the time, she's next to Dad and on his other side is Embry. I've never met him but I know that he somehow saved Mom's life while she was pregnant with Danny and he lived here for two years during which he spent all his time with my parents but didn't seem to get to know anyone else. Once, I heard dad talking to one of the older men in our village who asked how Embry was and called him a 'special man'. All I know is that he calls Dad once every year or two but Dad never talks about him coming back.

Cassie's little sister Georgia caught up to us right after we went into the diner. She is twelve and tries to act as old as we are. Because Cassie's parents both work and are hardly home we have to let her tag along all the time. So we let her join us.

We ordered and our waitress Mary, who is in high school with Andrew, brought our food and then kind of hovered behind Anna. She was staring at a booth behind me with an odd, hazy kind of smile. Anna glanced past me and began staring too. Cassie tried to take a casual look and I kicked her lightly under the table to stop her staring.

"Guys, what is going on?" I hissed at them.

Cassie blinked and then focused on me speaking in a loud whisper. "Nancy, he's just. . . There is a guy over there, he's got to be in college," she looked at Anna who nodded, "I've never seen him before and he is so _hot_!"

"Don't look!" Anna hissed as I started to turn my head.

"He's had two full meals and I've filled his drink 6 times." Mary whispered. "I could just look at him all day." she sighed.

I heard a cough from somewhere behind me and Mary cringed and hurried away. Cassie giggled.

"I think he heard her!" she whispered. I guessed it was still too loud and I was embarrassed to think he heard us. If he was that cute, three 14 year olds giggling over him probably wouldn't impress him. But who was I kidding anyway? Even if he was my age and even slightly interested I wouldn't have the guts to really talk to him, forget flirting or anything else. I was kind of glad I couldn't see him.

"Stop drooling. What if Micah came in?" I teased her. She threw a french fry at me and we all laughed. At least it broke the spell he had on everyone and we went back to eating and talking about normal things. Anna only glanced toward his table a few more times while we ate. Mary wandered by us a few more times still looking dazed and star-struck. I shook my head and wondered if I ever looked that dopey around guys I thought were cute. Yep, I probably did. Oh well.

I took a sip of my drink and heard Cassie gasp. I felt the air move and sensed a presence before I could look up at the person standing next to my chair. My eyes just kept going up he was so tall, and there he was: Embry from the butcher shop photo.

"Excuse me girls, I'm in town to visit some family friends. Do any of you know the Murphy's?" he asked, glancing at each of us. He paused when our eyes met and froze for just a moment. I felt like I could explode or just die on the spot. Did he just say my last name? Then someone nudged my arm and I looked away from him, from those gorgeous brown eyes, and saw my friends again. Anna had nudged me. Cassie was staring at us both open-mouthed like a fish.

I struggled to find my voice. "I do, uh, I am. A Murphy." I stammered. Great. The guy who saved my mom and helped dad, who is practically a legend in my family, is here talking to me and that's all I can manage?

"You are?" he smiled at me. At me! Anna and Georgia joined Cassie in her fish impersonation.

"Dad is at the shop." I said. You know, the shop you helped pay for?

"Good. I'll go see him then." he set a hand on my shoulder and I swear I felt the heat of his skin through my sweater. "Thanks." then he went up front and paid his bill. He looked at us and smiled one more time just before he walked out the door. I think it was another full minute before any of us breathed. Then everyone erupted with questions and comments.

Embry. He was here. I actually met him. He looked exactly like his photo, not a day older, even though it was taken before I was born.

"I can't believe he touched you!" Cassie squealed.

"Do you know him?" Georgia asked.

"'Friend of the family'? Can you introduce us?" Anna asked.

I just shook my head. I was trying to figure out what just happened. And I was doing my best not to just run to the shop. "I don't know guys. I'll have to find out."

We finished our meal just after that and they all came with me back to the shop, even Anna came in, but there was no sign of Dad or Embry. Andrew was behind the counter.

Cassie rushed up to him. "Was he here? Did that guy come in here?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to know that that means?" he asked, looking past her to me.

"There was a guy at the diner. He asked if we knew the Murphy's and I told him dad was here." I explained.

Andrew shook his head. "Dad got a call a little while ago and he left."

There was a collective groan from my friends. "Let's go." Cassie suggested.

"Not you." Andrew called before I got out the door. "I need some help here this afternoon."

"Sorry guys. See you later." I said as they filed out the doors with their sympathy and goodbyes. I turned back toward Andrew. "Do I have to?"

"Dad left fast and there's lots to do. I need you to either watch the front or inventory the back." Andrew said.

"He really didn't say where he was going?"

Andrew shook his head.

"Do you know who called?" I asked.

Andrew's eyes flitted to the back of the shop and he shivered. He moved closer to me and spoke low even though no one else was there. "It wasn't a normal call."

"What do you mean?"

"I was up here and dad was doing inventory when I heard something like a howl and a yip. It sounded like a dog or wolf or something behind the shop. I saw dad run out the back door when I went to look into it. He only popped his head in the door and told me to take over and I'd see him later and he shut the door again. I've never seen dad act like that. It was weird."

I looked at the photo behind the register. Andrew turned to follow my gaze. "I think the guy at the diner was Embry. He looked just like that picture."

"What?" Andrew exclaimed. "I'd swear the guy was just a family story if not for that picture. Are you sure it was him?"

"He could have stepped right out of the picture, Andrew. He was tall and all the girls were drooling over him."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Girls." he muttered.

"You wouldn't mind if Kristy drooled over you." I teased him.

"Sweep up the front." he muttered at me as he went to the back. I just laughed and walked around the counter. I always kept my long black hair in a ponytail or braid these days because of work, so I just had to wash my hands and put on a shop apron.

I thought again of Embry while I swept the front and lightly mopped the work area behind the counter. I wondered if he was the one dad left with and if I would see him again.

The habits of work soon took over. I helped customers and cleaned the rest of the time like Dad insisted we do. I heard the phone ring in back a few times but Andrew took care of that while he took inventory. At 4:30 he came out and told me to start closing up. Dad had called and told him to close at 5 and to bring me home with him. Mom would have dinner ready for us.

. . .

Andrew drove me home in the old truck. When we walked in the back door I was greeted by the smell of mom's rabbit stew and the sight of my parents and Trace sitting at the table with Embry. I paused for a second in the doorway when I saw him and Andrew pushed me forward so he could come in the house too.

"Oh good, everyone's home now." Mom said, standing up to hug me. She pulled me toward the table and an empty seat next to Trace, across the table from Embry. "Nancy, Andrew, I want to introduce our friend Embry."

Andrew plopped himself into the last chair, right next to our guest and nodded his hello.

"Nancy helped me earlier when I saw her at the diner." Embry said.

I just nodded too, grateful that now I had a seat where I could watch him like the others had earlier. He was sooooo good looking. He was like us with his copper skin and dark hair, but different too. His face was broader, his cheekbones less defined, and he kept his hair short.

Andrew studied him for a minute. "You're the same guy from the photo in the shop right? You look exactly the same. It was taken when Danny was a baby."

Embry turned toward him slightly but his smile didn't falter. "Freaky huh? I hide my age well."

Trace did a double take. "You're dad's age?"

"Older." Embry said.

What? Eww. Not possible, I thought.

"No you aren't" Trace said.

Dad chuckled and mom just smiled.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I didn't mean to say it out loud.

Embry turned to me and laughter in his eyes softened. "I'm not here to tease you Nancy. I will tell you my story if you all promise to keep it secret for me, like your parents have."

"Does anyone else here know about you?" Trace asked in awe.

"One or two of the Tribal Elders." Embry answered.

"So why us? Why our family?" Andrew challenged.

"Your family is important to me. Outside of my tribe and others like me, no one else knows the secret. I am connected to your family though, it's hard to explain and I don't know all the reasons why."

None of this made sense to me. So, the hottest guy I've ever met in real life (and not only seen in pictures or movies) is really old and has secrets. Of course he couldn't actually be young and just happen to fall in love with me in spite of my age and then turn out to be incredibly rich or something.

"I'm confused." Trace piped up. "So what's the secret?"

"None of you can tell ANYONE about this." Embry looked each of us in the eye by turns.

I nodded. What else could I do? I was curious. I wanted to know all his secrets. The feeling I had earlier today when I first saw him surged through me again. I liked him. I would do anything he asked. I could keep any secret he had.

Mom said dinner was ready so we ate and talked about normal things for a little while. Trace kept asking Embry questions and we found out that he has traveled all over the world. He told us a little about the Reservation where he grew up and how his mom raised him alone. His dad came from our tribe, but that was a long time ago.

When we were done eating we went to the front room and sat on the couches and chairs brought in from the kitchen so Embry could tell us his big secret. He told us about Spirit Warriors and stories he was raised with but thought were only legends. Then he told us how his life changed when he was 16 and he became a basically immortal wolf protector of his tribe and all people. All of his pack brothers found their mates and moved on with their lives. He's never felt content since the first time he turned into a wolf and has only come close being here with our family. That's why he showed up today: he couldn't stay away any longer and needed to see us. Mom feels like his sister. He feels similarly to me. He loves us and wants to take care of us and that is why he paid for most of the shop and made sure dad had a good living and way to provide for us.

Andrew and Trace kept asking questions but I just listened. I had felt it, hadn't I? The thrill when he first looked at me that was unlike anything I've ever felt. I knew it wasn't a crush like I've had before, but there was instant caring. Not love. I _could_ love him, easily, but it's not that yet. And somehow it was enough right now to know that he felt something like that for me in return.

But Andrew couldn't leave it alone.

"So, you are over 100 years old and you like my sister?" he said, sounding slightly disgusted.

"No, it's not like that. It's so hard to explain." Embry looked like he was searching for the words.

"I understand. I feel it too." I said. I wanted to put him at ease. He looked at me and smiled, relaxing visibly.

Mom watched us for a second. "Don't worry about your sister, Andrew." she said consolingly.

Andrew gaped at mom but she and Embry and I just smiled at each other because we knew. It was something that only we felt and it didn't matter that there weren't words. Dad was even okay with it. He just patted Andrew on the back and said he should just accept it and not worry.

…

My brothers had a lot of questions for Embry - specific things about him 'phasing' as he called it and about his pack. I just listened. We moved from the table to front room and Embry patiently answered all the questions and had to finally promise to show Trace what he looked like as a wolf later, when it was much darker outside. Mom lured everyone away with the mention of brownies she had made but Embry stayed sitting, watching me.

"So, you haven't said much. Are you okay with all this?" he asked.

"Yes. Fine. I'm just taking it all in. A girl doesn't meet someone like you every day." I said.

"No. I hope not, anyway."

I just kind of stared at him then. I probably looked like some stupid love-struck teenager, but hey, that's what I am.

Embry cleared his throat. "So its your birthday in a couple of days, right?"

"Yeah. Fifteen. That probably seems REALLY young to you, huh?" I said a little too sadly. Too young to fall for, too young for a Quileute god.

"Not really. Not right now anyway. I don't often feel as old as I really am, and here with your family it all kind of melts away. I remember being your age."

"You don't look very old. You could be Danny's age."

"I remember when he was born." Embry said with a smile. "I guess that's not helping, is it? I don't know how to explain, but it all just fits together, then and now are the same _and_ different. Being here feels so right. Talking to you, I feel like I'm with an old friend, not someone I just met today. So, if it's not too weird hanging out with an old guy like me, I'd like to get to know you better."

"You want to be around me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That could be okay." I said.

"Good. Man, I feel like a teenager trying to ask a girl out or something." Embry laughed at himself a little and when his eyes met mine I could see he was relieved and hopeful.

Dad came back into the room then. "You better hurry or the brownies will be gone. The boys are inhaling them."

"They don't know the first thing about inhaling food - they never saw my pack eat." Embry said. He got up and hurried into the kitchen, looking very much like a teenage boy as he did.

I followed him as if he were a magnet, drawing me along. And he didn't act like an old man. He acted just like my brothers; which could have been really revolting but with him I just didn't mind.

We stayed up late talking, all of us. Finally mom and dad sent us kids to bed and it had been arranged for Embry to sleep on the floor in the front room 'again'. He had done that when he came and helped mom before Danny was born. This man, this gorgeous man was going to sleep in my house, just a wall separating us, and I wished I could be closer! I shook my head as I brushed my teeth. Yeah, I'm sure he wants to snuggle with a teenager. But he said he was connected to me. Its not like that! I argued with myself as I got ready for bed and forced myself to lay down. I wanted some excuse to go see him. I rolled to my side and clenched my eyes shut as the list of reasons to leave my room and hang out with him grew. I could be mature about this. I would stay in bed and wait to see him in the morning. Oh no, I couldn't let him see me with morning hair and bad breath! I was horrified at the thought.

So I went to sleep and dreamt of a world where I was older, in college maybe, beautiful and interesting and that's when I met Embry who was my same age. We had all the same interests and he fell instantly in love with me. It was a good dream.

. . .

When I woke up I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and re-braid my hair so it was smooth and shiny. When I was satisfied with my appearance (and Andrew was banging on the bathroom door) I went out to the kitchen. Embry was sitting at the table talking to mom as she scrambled eggs in a skillet on the stove top. Dad came out right behind me and prevented me from just staring at Embry.

"Smells good. I'm hungry." dad said.

"Good morning." Embry said, smiling directly at me.

"Hey." was all I could manage. I sat down and Trace came out in his pajamas with his hair sticking out at all angles. He sat down sleepily beside me and yawned.

"Almost ready." mom announced. Dad and Embry got up and pulled out glasses, plates and silverware for everyone like this was an everyday habit of theirs. Dad passed around the toast, Embry retrieved the bacon from the oven and mom dished eggs from the pan onto each plate. Andrew stood in the doorway watching this dance open mouthed like Trace and I. The three of them were so in sync, I'd never seen anything quite like it before.

Embry sat down in his seat again and noticed us all staring. He looked around for a second, confused and then he laughed.

"I ate a lot of meals with your parents when I lived here." he explained.

The rest of the day was like that too. Embry came to the shop with Dad and Andrew and I and he helped for a while out front as if he did it every day. He and dad also spent a lot of time in back talking and catching up. I was starting to see how things were the same and different for Embry at the same time. When I had my lunch break in the back office Embry sat right next to me. He seemed to gravitate to me like I did to him. I didn't mind that at all. We didn't talk much, but he seemed happy to be with me.

. . .

The next day was my birthday. I had been too distracted by Embry to think about it much. I woke up early the morning of my birthday though and sat on the back stairs as mom started to make waffles, my favorite, for breakfast. It was nice outside and I breathed deeply of the crisp morning air. The sun was still low in the sky and the light slanted sideways through the thick forest around our house. I always liked it best like this.

A blur of grey moving quickly through the trees caught my attention. I heard a whisper of movement through the underbrush, but nothing to match the size of the blur. Then a large dark shape emerged near the old barn. A grey wolf the size of a horse stood motionless, staring straight at me. I sat frozen, staring right back, and he huffed and shook his head slightly. He ducked behind the barn and I just had time to breathe before Embry appeared, walking out from behind the barn. He was barefoot, wore low slung jeans, and was just pulling a shirt on over his perfectly chiseled chest. The glimpse of his smooth copper skin took my breath away almost as much as seeing the wolf did.

"Hi Nancy." he said and sat down next to me on the stairs.

"Hey." I kind of squeaked back.

"Its a nice morning. I like to go running early before everything wakes up, when its still quiet." he said.

I wanted to tell him it's my favorite kind of morning. I wanted to be eloquent or poetic or say something interesting, but all I could do was nod in agreement.

We sat quietly together, watching the light break through the canopy of green and light the forest.

Embry shifted beside me and cleared his throat. "Did I scare you earlier? I honestly thought I would be back before anyone was up and about." he sounded worried.

"No, no I'm not scared. You surprised me a little."

"Okay."

"That was you - as a wolf I mean - right? Are you mad I saw?" I asked, suddenly worried that I had upset him.

"Yeah, that was me. No, I don't mind. I'm kind of glad to share that with someone again."

He smiled at me and I got that funny feeling again in the pit of my stomach. Tell me all your secrets - I will keep them. Anything you ask for I will do.

"As long as that's all you saw." Embry said and studied me for a minute. "You didn't see me change, did you?"

"No; you were behind the barn. Why? What would happen if someone saw?" I was curious.

"Nothing would happen - they would just get an eyeful of naked Quileute."

We both laughed. I like the sound of his laughter - deep and honest.

After breakfast with the family Dad and the boys went to work. I was let off because of my birthday. Mom made a fuss over me for a while before she had to get cooking for the party later. Embry said he was happy to keep me busy for a few hours. I climbed on his bike behind him and he drove along the road by the river. He just drove and drove and I loved every second, the feel of the wind, the trees rushing past, and my arms holding tight around his waist. After a while I just lay my helmeted head against the back of his shoulder and watched the world drift by in fast-forward while I felt still and calm. Here I was with a man who time didn't touch and for a second I felt invincible too. I wondered if I would ever feel this peaceful again.

We stopped for lunch at a small town along the road and Embry took me to several beautiful stops on our drive that day. But my favorite was the riding: the flying across the landscape in a blur of sound.

Embry pulled the bike to a stop in front of my house around 5pm that evening. I saw the truck and knew that Dad and the boys were home and mom would be busy organizing everything. I hesitated, not wanting to go inside, not wanting to land on earth again yet. My legs felt funny from the drive and my arms buzzed and missed Embry already even though we had only just gotten off the bike. Embry was holding my upper arm still after helping me off the bike and he watched me carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Just having a moment. I don't want to lose this feeling and I'm so scared I'll never feel it again." I said.

"What feeling?"

I didn't have words. I looked at him, searching for the right thing to say. Our eyes locked and I knew he would understand if I could communicate it. "Just everything. Thanks Embry. I've had a really good day."

"Happy Birthday." he said and leaned in to me. He kissed me softly on the cheek. His heat seemed to spread through my whole body and I knew without a doubt that I would never have a day like this again. And I wasn't going to waste time searching for it or trying to re-create it with anyone else. I just had to enjoy it. So when he pulled away, I slipped my arms around his waist again and buried my face in his chest in a tight hug. His arms encircled me and held me until I let go. I looked up into his face and smiled my biggest, most joyful smile at him.

"I love you Embry." I told him. And it was true. He wasn't the love of my life and we would never have more than we did this moment. But I knew it was true, and I wanted him to know I knew.

He looked shocked for a moment but his face softened into a smile. "I love you too, Nancy."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house, ready to face whatever would come.

I helped mom in the kitchen for the next half hour. Embry joined Dad and the boys outside setting up chairs around a handful of tables scattered around the yard. They even put up some twinkly white christmas lights in the trees around the edge of the yard. Just after six pm my friends and all our relatives on the Res showed up. My uncles were surprised to see Embry and went off to talk to him. My aunts brought their signature dishes and my friend's parents brought sodas and things. The yard was full of people all wishing me a happy birthday. Cassie and Anna had held back a little while people talked to me, but as soon as I was free they each grabbed and arm and steered me off to the side.

"He's here!" Anna squealed.

"What's he doing here? Have you talked to him?" Cassie asked.

"Where were you yesterday?" Anna asked.

"We've had a lot of family stuff going on. Embry's been staying here, he's an old friend of Mom and Dad's from when Danny was born." I said.

"How old is he?" Anna asked.

"Where did he come from?" Cassie wanted to know.

"Whoa girls! If you want to know his life story you have to ask him. He's a nice guy and a good friend: that's all you really need to know. Now let's get to the important stuff: What did you get me for my birthday?" I asked, trying to re-focus their attention.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to open my present!" Cassie said and I knew I had my friend back. I spent the rest of the party with them, eating and hanging out and being our normal selves.

I blew out 15 candles on my birthday cake and kept my wish to myself, despite Anna's pleading. This one just may go to the grave with me.

I opened presents which was fun. It got dark and some of my relatives with little kids went home. Those of us who were left enjoyed cake and more food and good company. Eventually everyone left though and mom ushered me into the house and to bed while the rest of the family cleaned up. I changed into my pajamas and snuggled into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Until 3 am that is. I woke up thirsty: my mouth and throat were dry and cotton-y. I stumbled out toward the kitchen and filled up a glass by the moonlight coming in through the kitchen window. I downed the first glass and had filled another when a deep voice startled me from behind.

"Couldn't sleep?" Embry asked.

I jumped and barely managed not to spill or drop the glass in the sink. Embry rushed to me, taking the glass and holding my arm as he led me to a chair at the table.

"I _was_ half-asleep still. Not anymore." I said and smoothed a stray lock of hair away from my face.

"Sorry." he said. He looked down at his hands folded on the table between us.

"So what's your excuse?" I asked and took another gulp of water.

"Oh, just thinking."

I looked at him, challenging him to continue.

He sighed. "Just wolf drama."

I kept looking at him. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Sorry. For a long time I lived around a lot of people who knew about the wolves, and all the ins and outs of our lifestyle. You and your family make me forget how alone I am."

"Oh." I said, and I felt my forehead wrinkle. I wished I could make him feel better but had no idea how.

"Told you it was drama." Embry said. I liked his voice like this, quiet and calm and the only sound in the dead of night. "I'm just trying to figure out my purpose. I hoped I would find it by coming here but," he shook his head, "I only have more questions."

I took another drink and sat up straighter. "Well, I am 15 now, so I may have some pearls of wisdom to share in my old age." I teased him and got a laugh. That was progress.

"Thanks. But _you_ are one of the questions."

"Me? Why?"

"I told you about my kind, how they find their mates and things and then they can let their wolf go. I've tried to do that, and I've searched all over, and the only thing I know now is how to keep living. But then, I think how I'm not really living but just existing. Today on the drive with you I felt like I was living for the first time in years."

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"Not the same as you maybe, but today I felt like I was the most alive and free that I would ever be in my whole life. I don't think I'll ever feel that again and it's okay because at least it happened once." My face felt hot and I was suddenly embarrassed as Embry looked at me in awe. I looked down at my glass which was almost empty for the second time.

"I was wrong: you do have wisdom." Embry said with a warm smile. "And you may have answered one of my concerns. I'm glad I came here and met you."

"Me too. This is special. When I'm old I will have to convince myself this wasn't a dream." I told him. "Will you ever come back?"

"I think so. Unless something changes, I think you can count on seeing me again one day." he said. Then I yawned and he sent me back to bed.

. . .

That was the last real conversation I had with Embry. He stayed with us one more day and then left after breakfast the second day after my birthday. He hugged Mom and Dad and gave me one more kiss on the cheek just before he rode off on his red motorcycle.

I'll never forget the week Embry Call came to visit.


End file.
